Spider-Man: Ryker's Prison
by Calebray866
Summary: Spider-Man version of Batman: Arkham series. Where Green Goblin invades the prison and sets Spidey's villains free with Spider-Man himself trapped inside.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man: Ryker's Prison

Main characters:

Spider-Man/ Peter Parker:(Voice) Drake Bell

Nick Fury: (voice) Keith Michel Richardson

Jamison: ( voice) J.K. Simons

Black Widow: ( she acts as Spidy's Oracle) ( voice) Scarlett Johansson

Agent Phil Coulson: ( Voice) Clark Gregg

Villains:

The Green Goblin: main antagonist ( voice) Steven Blumb

Silver Sable: ( voice) Tera Strong

Venom: ( voice) Dee Bradly Baker

Rhino: ( voice) Clancy Brown

Mysterio: ( Voice) James Spader

The Tinkerer: The Riddler of The Spider-Man Ryker series (voice) Jim Parsons aka Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory

Jackal: ( voice) Nolan North

Magneto: (voice) Bob Cain

Game over screens:

Green Goblin:

He flies up to the screen and says.

"Finally I have squashed the Spider,"

"so disappointing," Goblin says shaking his head. " thought you'd be more of a challenge,"

Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at the screen. " You lose Spider-Man!"

Goblin laughs maniacally. " so the Itsy bitsy spider falls dies trying," then moves closer to the screen. " I told you so,"

Silver Sable:

" calling all mercenaries," she says speaking into her communicator. " I have captured The one called Spider-Man,"

She squats down to screen level. " so disappointing,"

"lying down are we?" She asks." Good because it will be a long trip where I'm taking you,"

Venom:

"It's a shame, Spider," Venom growls close up to the screen." We could have been great allies,"

A scene of Venom possessing Spider-Man once again.

"good, We're Starving!" Venom exclaimed as he lunges at the screen with a Shriek to take a bite.

Rhino:

"You're not so tough now are ya'" Rhino taunts as he punches the screen.

"What's wrong Spider-Man," Rhino says." Spidey-sense ain't tinglin' no more,"

"Now I'm gonna scrape ya' offa the end of my boot," he steps on the

screen making it shatter and crack

Mysterio:

" I guess your spider-sense didn't tingle this time," Mysterio taunts.

Mysterio appears on the screen with a puff of smoke. " oh just checking to see if you're defeat wasn't an elusion," he then scoffs and says." It wasn't,"

"Now I see you," Mysterio then chuckles and says." Now I don't," everything fades.

Jackal:

He goes up to the screen and says." um, Spider-Man?" He taps the screen then says." Oh well I can make more of him," he then laughs maniacally

Magneto:

He appears on the screen and says." A shame you couldn't join the cause, such a waste of talent," he shakes his head at him.

" and now humanity," Magneto declares he raises his arms and says." Will die at last!"

"So you are the so called Amazing Spider-Man?" Magneto says." So disappointing," he then flips his cape as he leaves the screen.

The Goblin (Final Boss):

" And now I shall Concur the world," he points at the screen and says." Without you in it,"

" and now Spider," he kneels down to his level." You die," he laughs evilly.

( hope you enjoy this story, this is the Spider-Man version of Batman: Arkham Asylum)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Take over

Spider-man arrives at Ryker's prison with The Green Goblin in costody swinging from his webs after catching Goblin holding the mayor hostage.

"Alright Goby I'm putting you in time out until you learn to behave yourself." Spider-Man teased The Goblin.

Spider-Man arrived at Ryker's prison. Home of Spidey's most dangerous enemies.

He is greeted by Shield Director Nick Fury and Agent Phil Coulson.

"Well I see you've caught Green Goblin once again." Fury said.

"Yeah but this time feels kind of different it was like he surrendered without a fight." Spider-Man explained.

"Well he's neutralized now." Agent Coulson said. "Now let's take him in." Nick Fury said as he and Colson escorted The Green Goblin to his cell. "This way Osborn!" Colson said.

As they were escorting Green Goblin. An alarm was sounding. "Hold on Rhino coming through!" A Shield agent said the agents kept their guns on Rhino, who the guards were entering the area from a large elevator. Rhino had a thick bulky Rhino suit that closely resembled a rhino's hide he also had a big rhinoceros horn made of steel.

Rhino stopped to look at Spider-Man. " Well if it ain't the web head himself." Rhino taunted. " oh once I get outta here I'm gonna squash you like the bug that you are." Rhino threatened.

" Hate to break it to you big guy but you're going to have to get in line." Spider-Man responded back with a zinger.

"Why you!" Rhino went to punch Spider-Man with his massive fist but the Agents shocked him a electric rod. "Grah! Alright I'm goin' I'm goin' this is why I hate cops!" Rhino sneered as the escorted him out.

Spidey, Fury, and Coulson continued escorting Norman Osborn. " Angry Rhino's got to love them." Green Goblin said with a cackle.

"Shut up!" Agent Roscoe threatened Goblin. "Or I'll make you eat a bullet, Goblin!"

"Ha! You don't have the stones." The Green Goblin mocked as the group entered the elevator that Rhino had just left.

Once they entered the Maximum Security Wing. "Hold on." Spider-Man said to Fury. "My Spider-Sense is tingling." Fury looked at Spider-Man confused. "What do you mean Spidey? Osborn is apprehended and neutralized."

"I don't know usually when my Spidy Sense goes off it means something bad is going to happen."

Then somehow Green Goblin broke free from his restraints.

"Hey! Code red Goblin's loose!" Coulson yelled. As Coulson did some Agents ran in to stop him.

"Norman Osborn! Stand Down Now!" An Agent yelled.

"Ha! Ha Ha Ha! Did you think I would give up that easily Spider-Man!" Goblin taunted with a laugh.

The Shield Agents swarmed the area guns out Fury and Coulson joined them. The Green Goblin threw a couple of pumpkin bombs taking out five men then Goblin was joined by Silver Sable and her crew shooting up nearly everyone in the room. Green Goblin then swoops in and snatches Fury and Coulson then flies off with them.

Sable throws a smoke pellet down and disappears with in it. " See you around Spider-Man." Goblin calls out.

"Once this night is over you're going to wish I killed you Spider." Silver Sable taunted as she disappeared in the smoke.

Then all of the prison shut down and the cells were beginning to open. "Oh great," Spider-Man said to himself." The Lead agents of Shield are captured by Goblin while stuck in here with all of the scum I put here. Just my luck."

Silver Sable's Goons dressed in silver army fatigues were left to deal with Spider-Man.

"Now, now can't we all just get along." Spider-Man teased.

Sable's goons opened fire and Spidy ducked for cover. " guess that answers my question." Spidy jumped out and webbed one of the goons and whiplashed him to another then leaped ahead punched a third man. "Let's dance web head!" A Sable goon taunted as he came at Spidy throwing a punch but Spider-Man countered it and took him down with a punch to the head and knocked down with a spin kick.

"You are testing my patience boys," a frustrated Sable said over the intercom.

"You want some of this Spider-freak!"a Sable Goon said swinging his switch blade knife which his Spider-sense detected allowing Spidy to counter with so web pellets knocking him down and Spidy webs him up. "Now,now put that away young man you could jab your eye out." Spidey taunted.

"He's making you highly trained mercenaries look like a bunch of low class mall cops!" Sable said.

Two Sable Goons run at Spider-Man with their electric prods one of the prods actually jabbed Spider-Man. "Take this Spider!" The Sable goon on the left told Spider-Man.

Spidey grabs the two Sable Goons and smashed their heads together.


End file.
